Reverse Memory
by RubyBlitz
Summary: What happened to the Reverses before they allied with the LBX players? How much did their training affect them? The answers are right here! (Note, the characters are exactly one year younger then in Reverse) (ROSE Char's are not included :C) (Rated T for mentions of blood)


_**RubyBlitz: so I am back…and the reason is I have been having a little bit of a deep depression stage, but im back! I don't know why im making this but whatever….**_

_**Anyway, on with the show!**_

* * *

_**Reverse Memory**_

_**1: Wasn't it Obvious?**_

_**-Jin, Kai and Atyusa-**_

* * *

_Its not easy being with people you know you cant talk to…_

* * *

"Each of you will be assigned to different teams of tree, and you will be sent to different islands" Fantasia explains "Your goal is to survive for two months, also to enhance your powers to be able to advance from a reverse beginner to trainee..."

"_Teams of three?" Kia says pushing back her short black hair "That means either, me, Jen, Yuuya or Kai need to be with Jin if he wants to make any contact…..or else he might go into deep depression"_

"First team…. Jen Kaidou, Kia Haromo, Yuuya Haibara"

"_No!" Jen snickered beneath her breath_

"_Oh god…"_

All teams were sorted… and the final one was

"Avalanche Atyusa, Jin Kaidou and Haromo Kai"

Kia sighed in relief '_At least Kai is there'_

Atyusa staired at the black and white haired boy at his side….his new 'teammate' _'God…him? He's so weird'_

_Jin looked back at him, and Atyusa snickered and looked away…_

'_What's with the scarf and the headphones' Atyusa thinks, moving his eyes to see the bright red scarf, and the black headphones with the flashing red lights. 'He never speaks, he looks like a vampire, to me that's enough to prove he the weirdest kid in the known universe'_

Kai looked up at the eldest member he sighed and tugged onto the elder reverse's sleeve.. Atyusa looked onto the red eyed kid.

"What you want brat?"

"Why were you staring at Jin?"

"Nothing…"

"Don't lie…"

"****! How did you know?"

"I can tell" Kai hissed "Please don't curse…"

"F*** your rules kid…"

"Aah…I have this feeling we wont get along easily.."

"Yeah….You bet it"

* * *

As the ship that took the three male reverses flies off after leaving the trio, they look around, there island wasn't so bad….the water was just very crystal blue, they could even see their reflections.

"This is a nice place, I like the ocean" Kai says clapping his hands together, Jin stayed quiet and looked up to the sky… "The downside is, this place is in the northern regions… which mean its gonna snow a lot"

"Snow…im okay with that" Atyusa says grinning… "How about you brat?" Atyusa turns to Jin, who was just staring at a lava pit with empty eyes…

"Im talking about you soundless…" Jin nodded slowly… "Good, now we should go find a place to stay"

"Who made you the commander?" Kai says, hands on hips

"Im older than the two of you, I make the rules! And first rule is- no back talk! Got that brat?"

"Geesh…fine…"

As Kai went to gather wood, Atyusa and Jin started looking around for places to settle on… but it seemed that Atyusa was doing most of the work, for it seemed as if Jin was like a little doll, being dragged around, and not doing a single thing.

"This place is nice" It was a small hill side next to a lake, "What you think brat?"

"…"

"Brat..?"

"…."

"Oh, right, you don't talk…Kai said your mute right?"

Jin looked at Atyusa shocked a bit, and then he looked down, he understood what Kai ment to do, so without any other ideas he nodded softly.

"Hmm…okay, I guess we'll set up camp here? Now lets hurry and make a small shelter before it turns to f****** night…"

"…"

"Im guessing you don't like cursing either?"

"….."

"Your really weird you know? Both attitude and appearance…" Jin looked down at the lake, but could see only a bit of his reflection, For Atyusa's view…it almost seemed like he was about to cry. "umm….if I said something- im sorry…"

Jin shrugged… and kept looking at his 'reflection' He took a closer look…

_A red Jacket_

_A Orange shirt_

_Pink-red shoes_

Atyusa watched as the boy flinched and his eyes, as wide as possible… "You see it too don't you?"

"…."

"The way you died…."

Atyusa walked toward the lake, and looked at 'himself' which was him, stained in blood…"I died trying to save Snowflake, you died trying to save Yuuya right?"

He nodded

"Guess we both tried to do something for our siblings….."

"….."

"But in my eyes, its almost as if you don't care…Its like you have no soul. Twerp…"

* * *

Three weeks later after they set up a place, nothing much changed, Atyusa was still acting like a bully, Kai was still Kai, and Jin, stayed as quiet as ever… But because of this, Atyusa gained a spark of curiosity, so he spent some time looking at the reverse from a short distance.

Atyusa learnt a lot…

Jin would sometimes go out at night and stare at the moon

He would look at his reflection at the lake

He would sit under a tree until he falls asleep

He did nothing of any interest…

Until one day….

Jin found a small book in Atyusa's room…

He read it…

'_Entry 17_

_It was too late for me to save her, to save my brother, it was too late for that…I lost the only girl I have ever loved with my heart, Crystalia, I will take revenge for what they did to you… why didn't I save her!? We we're supposed to be together till' the end! I just let her die like that!_

_And I lost my little brother as too_

_My dear little Blizzard, im sorry I couldn't save you, I remember when you and I used to play together, your cute little blue headphones and scarf, The way you laugh at Snowflake getting angry at me…I miss you so much, I should have listened to what you told me, I should've protected you from those bullies… I was an ignorant fool to lose you and my dear Crystalia, I cant believe she's gone…_

_I cant believe it…'_

"Hey What-" Jin dropped the book when he heard the small click the door made, He turned around to see Atyusa there, the rage in his face was already clear, Jin froze, deep inside he felt a cold shutter going up his spine, The older reverse took a step forward… Jin closed his eyes…He had this feeling, he felt that this had happen before.

Jin's eyes were wide open, the pain he felt on his face as he fell down the chair, small tears falling off his eyes

He had just received a punch

"Why did you read that!?"

Jin crawled quickly to the corner of the room, he curled himself up in a little ball, he was shuttering and slowly whispering things.

'_Please leave me alone….dont hurt me…im not a freak….im not, please leave me alone- don't hurt me'_

"_He's not mute?"_

Atyusa looked down at the kid, but he didn't feel any consideration, he grabbed the boy by his hair, and pulled it up to see his face.

"Your not mute, You read my journal, you stay up at night- What's wrong with you!? Are you planning something"

"Ple…please….let…me..go..go…"

"No! EXPLAIN NOW!"

"Why….are..you..such a bully?"

_A Bully….wait.._

_Its him…_

_He was the person who bullied me all those years ago…_

_It was him…_

"Why are you such a freak!?"

_A…Freak…_

_Red eyes, Black and white hair…_

_Crying in the corner…_

_Its him_

_That Kid I bullied years ago.._

"Ple…ease, let go…of me…" Atyusa let go of the boy, he removed the boys headphones, scarf, and pulled up his sleeve….

"I knew it….i knew it was you, Jin Haibara" Jin looked down saw his wrists "You were committing suicide at night, so you wore a jacket"

Atyusa looked at the scars on the boy's neck. "You tried cutting yourself on the neck, to relieve the pain"

He looked at the headphones

"You listened to sad things so you will feel even worse than before"

"I…"

"I scarred you didn't i? You hate yourself now, and its because of me…"

"Don't say that…"

"Oh please…"

Jin sighed "Im sorry I read your journal thing…"

"Its fine, what part did you read?"

"The one where…that girl died…and your brother died" Atyusa stared at the empty-eyed boy, "Was she your girl friend"

"We were engaged…"

"Oh…."

"My little brother, he was supposed to be about your age by now… Funny, you have the same birthday" Atyusa says looking at his hands "Your both quiet, both empty looking, both…both"

"What?"

"Its nothing important…"

"Im sorry…"

"Don't apologize, I know you didn't mean to read the book"

"Sorry…"

"Ugh…fine…" Atyusa slowly patted the boy's head "I forgive you…"

"Im not a cat you know…."

* * *

Snow…its kept snowing slowly, the water was completely frozen…. Jin could see his face now… He looked at himself, his skinny, pale body, the bandaged eye covered by his bangs. The little scars still covered by his scarf on his neck.

Atyusa stopped cursing, Kai became more active, they had a stable home and farm on their island…And even through his sufferings and his self-harm he was happy.

"The snow is so pretty"

Kai said, and ran through the falling snow, Atyusa laughed watching him, while Jin, he continued walking on and on, until he reached a certain place, it was even more colder than the snow, a large tree with no leaves, already dead, next to a field of flowers that have already lost their souls, a small swing that's chain has already rusted…

_There is no chance for this to live…_

"Hey Jin! Where the heck do you think your going to!?"

"Jin-san, why are you hanging by a dead tree?"

_Happiness had disappeared years ago…_

"Kid, you okay…you haven't said a word"

"Jin-san?"

_I cant….see.._

"Ji-w-a-"

"Are-you-"

_I cant hear_

_But its okay…_

_I can never be the me I saw in the mirror_

_The one who was supposed to be happy…_

_I will never get to give that red rose_

_Never get to tie his her hair with the purple ribbon_

_Never get to play with the green beach ball_

_But right now, I remember this place_

_Empty and dark…._

_No, it was never like that_

_It was a happy place, red roses everywhere, a tree with the colors of the rainbow, it never felt cold…_

_But I made it die…_

_I never got to say 'im sorry'_

_I never got to say 'we will still be best friends right?'_

_I never…_

_**THUMP!**_

* * *

_**(Atyusa's POV)**_

_I watched him standing at the tree_

_Why is he still there? Its getting late and colder…_

_Why isn't he coming with us home yet?_

_He's been there for a bit…_

_Its probably nothing_

Why did I turn around? Why did I walk away?

_Why isn't he back yet?_

_Its getting colder outside_

_He could get…_

He was supposed to be okay….i already stopped him from harming himself

Kai helped a lot too

Why does he have to do this?

Wasn't what we did enough..

"_Kai…im worried about him"_

"_Me too.."_

"_Lets go get him"_

Im so stupid

"_Jin-san?"_

_**THUMP**_

_I stood there…shocked, I cant believe it, he fell flat on the ground…_

_But Kai was the first one to react_

"_JIN-SAN!"_

_What do I do? I want to walk up to him but, my body just froze.._

"_Atyusa-san help!"_

_I snap myself back into reality, I ran off to help him…_

_What happened?_

_I see blood flowing from his mouth, his eyes are open, but just dull and.._

_Violet_

_Like poison.._

_His skin as pale as snow.._

_It feels like…_

_I lost my brother again…_

* * *

_**(Normal POV)**_

"_Are you sure your okay…?"_

"_Yes im sure…"_

"_I don't want to lose you…"_

"_Why would you care for such a worthless being like me?"_

"_You remind me of someone so important to me, but I let him go…"_

Its snowing again..

"Hey Jin-san"

"Kai…"

"How are you feeling?"

"Im okay" He said looking out the window "Is it snowing again?"

"Yeah" The younger boy said to the blind one "You still cant see?"

"Yeah…" He said softly smiling "Soon enough I wont be able to hear"

"Weird…"

"Why?"

"Just when you lost your sight…"

* * *

_Atyusa looked around the small room_

_He bumped into a book case and a bag fell down_

_Violet, it was Jin..very obvious_

_He opened it… there was a note_

_He opened it.._

* * *

_**Once They Breathe**_

_**Their last breaths**_

_**I'll soon lead them both to their deaths**_

* * *

_He couldn't stop looking at the note_

_Even through the loud banging and crashing behind him_

_He was fooled_

_Jin fooled him…_

_The sky was breaking…_

* * *

_Its hard to live with people who you know, you can hurt_

* * *

_**RubyBlitz: I KNOW IT MAKES NO SENSE! But its supposed to do so….. because- **_

_**You will know in the next chapter 'w'**_

_**Okay then…seeyaz! Have a cookie (: :)**_


End file.
